The present invention relates to human breast examination techniques, such as those used to detect lumps and masses; and more particularly to devices for recording the results of such examination.
The high frequency of breast cancer of women has made it imperative that women periodically conduct self-examination of their breasts in order to detect masses, commonly referred to as lumps. Different self examination techniques are well known and literature is readily available to instruct women on the techniques. The self-examination can be conveniently performed while taking shower. Typically, self breast examination is performed monthly, two or three days after the menstrual cycle, or on the same day of the month for post-menopausal women.
Frequently, when a woman detects an unusual mass in her breast and consults a physician, the mass is found to be a fibrous mass (or cyst) which formed as a result of overreaction to the normal hormones produced during ovulation. Fibrocystic changes are the most common benign breast condition. However, these masses must be monitored as dramatic changes in size, shape or position indicate the need for professional examination. Thus continued monthly self-examination is required to monitor the fibrocystic mass.
It is often difficult for a woman to remember from month to month the exact size and precise location of the mass. This problem can contribute to unwarranted concern by the woman who may believe that a change has occurred when in fact the mass has remained the same. The solution is to record information derived from the self-examination. However, non-medically trained women may find it difficult to describe accurately the location, size and characteristics of the mass.